Ezra Fitz's Men
by sp0by
Summary: Struggling to come out to the world, Ezra Fitz deals with lust and love for men. The only problem is that it gets complicated. Jealousy, lust, romance, and vulnerability. Ezra/Noel/Jason/Wren "love square".
1. Chapter 1

**Very inappropriate (homosexual) stories involving Ezra Fitz lol what okay.**

* * *

1: Ezra &amp; Jason

"So Jason, I invited you here for a reason," Ezra Fitz said, sipping his beer.

"And what's that, Mr. Fitz?" Jason asked, sipping his own beer as well.

"Please, call me Ezra," he said, offering the sexy male a smile. "I'm curious about you."

"Curios about me?" Jason asked. "And why's that?"

"Well, we have something in common, Jason," Ezra began. "We've both been dumped by Aria."

"True that," Jason said. "She dumped me fast, we only went on like one date."

"I had a longer relationship with her, but it's over now," Ezra explained.

"Yes, so why did you call me here anyways, Ezra?" Jason asked.

"I've been curious," Ezra whispered seductively. "To how good a fuck you are."

Jason scoffed and said, "Aren't you straight?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Why did I feel nothing when Aria broke up with me?" Ezra retorted. "But kid, I know you're not. Saw you lip locking with a dude."

"My ex boyfriend Michael. We broke up," Jason said.

"Good. I didn't really call you here because of Aria," Ezra said.

"I figured when you asked about sex," Jason said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, just listen to me and hear me out," Ezra pleaded. "I've been thinking hard if I'm gay or not. And I wanna try it out. I've slept with women before, it was nothing special."

"So you wanna fuck me?" Jason asked, sighing. "Why me out of all?"

"I also wanted to test it out," Ezra responded. "I wanted to see if Aria has a good taste in guys. Does she choose good fucks or bad fucks?"

"Let's hope I'm good," Jason said. "I've slept with a few guys, you know, Ezra."

"That's why I wanted you here. You're experienced at this," Ezra said. "Did you sleep with Aria?"

"Mhm," Jason hummed.

"How'd it go?" Ezra asked.

"She was screaming my name all night long, brother," Jason said, laughing bitterly. "Let's see if I can get you to scream like Aria."

"I'm all for it," Ezra said. "Bed?"

"No, sir, I don't do beds. Too formal. Couch me, it's a lot more indirect. This is your first fuck with a guy, and I don't wanna make it romantic, because I ain't into you, Fitz," Jason said. "I have my eye on another boy."

"And who's the boy?" Ezra asked.

"I don't want to tell you," Jason responded. "You wouldn't like it."

"Well, listen here, buddy," Ezra said. "If you give me a good fuck, I'll get that boy of your dreams to fuck you back."

"Really?" Jason asked brightly.

"One condition, though, and I'll tell you after you give me a good fuck," Ezra said.

He pulled off his boxers instantly, revealing his bare ass. Jason sighed, stepping forward. He dropped his belt, jeans, and boxers as well, and then made Ezra bend over on the couch. They didn't even fully undress. Jason stuck his large cock into Ezra's hole, pumping in and out hard. He went super fast, causing Ezra to moan and groan in pleasure. He liked being fucked by a boy. Jason made it hot and good. While fucking Ezra, Jason wrapped his arms around the man's waist, at rocking Ezra's cock in a hot manner.

Reaching his point of orgasm faster than with any woman he had ever fucked, Ezra cummed all over the place. He cummed on Jason's face, too. To make it even hotter, Jason licked some of Ezra's cum off of his face.

"Was that a good fuck?" Jason asked.

"Hell yes, my man!" Ezra exclaimed, looking over at how much he had cummed. "Jason, your boy is gonna wanna fuck you hard. Who is it?"

"Noel Kahn," Jason confessed. "I've wanted some of Noel's big cock for a long time."

"Good, Noel is gay. This will be easy," Ezra said, smirking. "Here's the condition, though. While Noel and you are fucking, you guys have to let me watch, jack off, and maybe record a sex tape."

"I don't give a fuck," Jason said. "I just wanna screw Noel Kahn badly. Get your camcorder, as long as Noel is okay with it and will fuck me."


	2. Chapter 2

**More sex and smut stuff here. If you're against homosexual content, then I would not read this! This is the last warning, I will not be putting it up again in future chapters, so this is it. Don't read if you don't like the concept of a gay Ezra.**

**2: Ezra, Noel, &amp; the Deal**

* * *

"Mr. Fitz?" Noel said, opening his house's door. "I haven't seen you in forever, since you stopped teaching."

"Yeah, well we need to have a little chat," Ezra said.

"Wait, I would like to thank you for letting Aria break up with me," Noel thanked, smiling.

"Why?" Ezra asked.

"Because. It helped me discover who I truly am," Noel responded.

"So you're gay?" Ezra asked.

"I am, and I'm really open about my sexual orientation now," Noel said. "A real friend would accept me for who I am. After Aria broke up with me for you, I met a guy, and we got really close, and I had feelings for him. We dated for a while, but he broke up with me. It doesn't matter, though, because I know who I like now. I like guys. Anyways, how's Aria treating you, man?"

"I dumped her," Ezra said. "The thing is, I realized that I didn't really feel much for her. I guess I liked her as a friend, but that's all."

"So you're gay?" Noel asked.

"Never said I was," Ezra responded. But then he sighed and said, "Okay, maybe a little. I thought I was. I've been experimenting. I like dating guys, I like being around guys. But I don't know what I am. Bisexual? Gay? Straight?"

"Sir, you're not straight," Noel said confidently. "I can tell you really do like men. Anyways, what brings you to mi casa?"

"Oh, well I know a big man, I'm talking massive cock, who has a big crush on you," Ezra said, grinning. "He's dying for a fuck, a relationship, something. He likes you a lot."

"Sounds like good news," Noel said. "Who's the hottie? I like a man who has a good dick."

"Well, he's got a good one," Ezra said. "It's Jason DiLaurentis."

"Whoa, man. Jason?" Noel asked. "You can't be serious."

"Bro, he likes you a lot!" Ezra exclaimed.

"I don't know, man," Noel said, sighing. "I just don't know if I see him that way. We're buds, nothing more than that!"

"Fuck you!" Ezra yelled. "Come on, I promised Jason that he could have at least one fuck with you if he allowed me to have sex with him. I needed an experiment, and he was available. So I fucked him, and in return, you were supposed to get with him."

"You fucked Jason?" Noel asked. "Whatever! Maybe you shouldn't assume that I would automatically screw whoever you ask me to."

"Is there anything you want in return?" Ezra asked. "Anything at all!"

"There's a little something," Noel said, shrugging. "Depends, though. Are you still up for some experimenting with boys?"

Ezra grinned and said, "I'm always looking for more fun."

"Good, then it's a deal. Get inside and close the door, we have much to do," Noel said.

* * *

"Fuck yes!" Ezra cried as Noel pounded his rock hard cock into his hole rapidly. He kept fucking in and out, causing Ezra to scream and cry as it went on. "Faster, Kahn, faster!"

Making Ezra lean over more, Ezra pumped into him harder than ever before. His cock was going into him at the speed of light.

In no time, Ezra and Noel were both cumming all over the place like mad men.

"Fuck yes, that was good shit," Noel mumbled.

"So, we had a deal. You gonna screw Jason like you screwed me?" Ezra asked, grinning.

"Hell yeah, but I want both sides of this," Noel said, grabbing Ezra's cock and stroking it, causing the man to moan and groan. "I want to be fucked, too. I need a little pleasure in me."

Ezra snickered and said, "Bend over, asshole. I need to fuck your asshole."

Noel laughed at the joke and bent over.

"Go as hard and fast as you want," Noel said. "I can take it."

Ezra nodded his head, and found Noel's hole. It was his first time being the one to fuck the guy. He had fucked many women in college, but never a dude. The two dudes he screwed (Jason and Noel) had both fucked him. It was his turn to be the fucker, and he was gonna screw Noel as hard as hell!

He plunged his cock deep into Noel, earning cries from the younger boy. The lacrosse player moaned and groaned as Ezra's cock went in to the deepest point it could.

"Oh holy shit!" Noel cried, grabbing on to the counter he was bending over and being fucked on. "That's good, Mr. Fitz!"

"Call me Ezra," he said. "Moan my name, punk!"

"Yes, Ezra, oh yes, Ezra, do you like it when I call you Ezra?" Noel asked, panting.

"Turns me on!" Ezra exclaimed.

"Jesus, Ezra, I am going to cum!" Noel cried, his body exploding white fluid crazily.

"I like it when you cum," Ezra said, licking some of Noel's cum off his body.

"I like it when you pound into me like a mad man," Noel said, grinning. "You didn't cum, Ezra."

"I think I'm all orgasmed out," Ezra said, chuckling.

"I won't let that be true," Noel said, smirking.

Noel kneeled down on the floor, and took Ezra's cock into his mouth. He sucked on it hard, stroking it with his fingers as well. He pumped Ezra's cock with his fist over and over again, causing him to near his climax.

"Oh damn, Noel, you got me!" Ezra cried. "I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum! You made me cum!"

"Moan my name, sexy," Noel whispered, continuing to stroke Ezra's cock. "Moan it, asshole!"

"HOLY SHIT, NOEL!" Ezra cried. "Oh fuck, Noel, jeez."

Ezra's cock exploded white all over Noel's face. Noel laughed and licked some of the cum off of his face.

"That was hot," Noel said, grinning.

"I had fun," Ezra said.

"Me too. Never thought you could be such a good fuck, sir," Noel said, grinning.

"People can be unexpected," Ezra said. "You never know. Maybe Jason could be a good fuck. He was good for me."

"Nah man, I don't think so. Jason doesn't seen like a good fuck," Noel said. "But, a deal is a deal. What time should I come over to your apartment tomorrow?"

"I'll call you," Ezra said. "Expect a good fuck tomorrow."

"I won't, but I'll see you tomorrow, Ezra!" Noel called as he left.

Would Jason really be a good fuck?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all! Here is more of the story. This one won't be a three some just yet, or a foursome, but it is smut that involves more of Ezra jacking off then him being involved in the sex. He has a little fun with himself while recording Jason and Noel's sex tape. Anyways, Wren will be introduced for sure in the next chapter!**

**Chapter 3: Camcorder Fun**

* * *

It was Sunday morning, and Ezra had just woken up from going to sleep. He watched the TV, and suddenly began to think of Jason and Noel. He had a little fun with Noel in order to get his way, and it worked. He grabbed his phone and began to text Noel the details about what would happen that day.

_My apartment. One hour. You know the deal: I get to record you guys. Be over soon. -EF_

He pressed the send button, grinning as he thought about what a good sex tape he could make with two boys. It would be the best kind of home made porn. It would be even better to jack off to than regular porn. He pressed Jason's contact name and started to compose a text to the other boy.

_I got you a fuck with your dream boy. Meet me at my apartment in one hour. -EF_

In a little over an hour, there was a knock at his apartment door. Ezra got up to open it, and grinned when he saw Jason standing there. He let the blond young man into his apartment, and offered him a seat on the couch. Ezra walked over and into the kitchen, and grabbed cups from the cupboard.

"Want anything to drink, buddy?" Ezra asked, opening his fridge to reveal lots of drinks—including vodka, scotches, beer, tequila. Any kind of alcohol you wanted.

Jason shook his head and said, "Thanks, but I would like to be sober for this." He reached over and picked up Ezra's camera. "So, is this your little friend? You know... the camcorder you're gonna use to film us?"

He nodded his head and explained, "Yeah, it is. Good quality. No one is gonna see the video except me, so don't worry. It may be a little screwed up, but I'm into gay porn. I've always wanted to make my own home made porn, too. It's gonna be fun."

"I win, too," Jason said, grinning. "I get to fuck the man of my dreams. How did you make this happen, anyways?"

"I have ways," Ezra said, smirking. He knew that Jason wouldn't like it if he revealed that he had fucked Noel to get him to come here. "We go back a long way, with all the Aria stuff. I helped him figure out who he truly is. It didn't take much. He owed me... anyways."

"He owed you because you helped him find out he's gay?" Jason asked.

"Uh, sure. I guess you could say that," Ezra lied. "But it doesn't matter how I got him to come. All that matters is that he is coming, and you have a fuck buddy today." Ezra walked over and took the camcorder from his hand. There was a knock at his apartment door. "Oh! That should be Noel."

As the door opened, Noel warmly greeted, "Morning, Fitz. I got your text, and here I am."

"A little late, but who's counting?" Ezra joked, allowing Noel to come inside of his apartment. "Thank you for coming, Noel." The former teacher looked up, his ice blue eyes meeting the younger man's. Noel slightly licked his lips, and Ezra bit his at the sight of that. And Jason didn't even notice the seductive glance.

"No problem, no problem," Noel said, sitting down. "So Jason... you good at this kind of stuff?" He let out a little laugh, and relaxed.

"I dunno," Jason said, raising an eyebrow. "I don't particularly categorize myself by how good I am at sex, but I think we can find out, huh?" The blonde male stared at the floor. How was it happening? "Noel, are you sure this is what you want? To have sex with me? I mean... I like you, but I don't feel like you like me back."

Noel got up from the couch, and walked over to Jason. He cupped the boy's cheeks, and placed a soft but firm kiss on his lips. His hands ran through his silky blond hair, and Jason's dragged down Noel's chest, gripping onto the sides of his torso while he gave all he had to kiss back.

Ezra grinned, finding it great. He flipped his cam corder open, and started filming the boys as they passionately kissed. They tuned out his filming, and continued to sexually kiss, touching each other. Noel made the first real move, and leaned slightly over, still kissing Jason, to yank the belt off of his jeans. He slowly started to unbutton his jeans, allowing them to drop to the floor. Still kissing Noel, Jason kicked the jeans off of his ankles, and did the same to Noel's pants.

Loving it, Ezra sat down on his wooden chair, and then pulled his khaki shorts down to his ankles. He whipped his boxers off in the blink of an eye, and started rubbing his already hard cock with his free hand. His other hand was filming Jason and Noel as they kissed and undressed each other. There was such passion in the way that they touched each other. Ezra almost missed how good it felt to play with Noel the other day. He was jealous that he had to watch Jason get to pound that boy's hard ass. Of course, he was desiring to jack off to the pornographic movie, but it still bugged him that Noel Kahn was Jason's fuck buddy.

Soon, Noel got onto the floor doggy style, and Jason readied his cock. He inserted into the dark haired boy's hole, and pumped in and out like there was no tomorrow. He was practically pounding his ball sack against Noel's pale ass. Jason held the boy's torso as he fucked him real hard. His hands even moved upwards to toy with Noel's nipples.

Meanwhile, Ezra moved the camera down to the floor so he could get a better shot of their sex. He kept rubbing his cock with his free hand as he filmed the fuck buddies getting on it. He loved it even though he envied Jason for getting to get with Noel. He didn't know why it bugged him so much. He kept recording, and pumping his cock with his free hand while he was at it. He hadn't had time to masturbate in forever, and a sexy home made porn tape was just what he needed at that moment.

"Ah, fuck, I'm gonna cum, Jason!" Noel screamed, feeling his walls. "Holy shit!"

Jason let out a pleasured sigh as he said, "Oh god, so am I, Noel, so am I."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, get your dick out," Noel pleaded. "It's too much for me! I think I can finish myself off!"

Jason did as told, and removed his cock from Noel's hole. Ezra kept filming, enjoying every second of the unique porn tape. Noel's hands reached for his own cock, pumping and pumping it with his hand.

"Do it with me, Jason, finish yourself off and cum all over me!" Noel exclaimed.

Soon enough, all three of the young men were masturbating, and all three were about to have their cum just explode all over the place.

"Oh, fuck yes," Ezra mumbled as he kept filming the boys jacking off for each other.

"God, yes, let me cum on you!" Jason exclaimed, and let his cock spurt out his cum.

Noel let out a laugh as it landed on his naked body. He took some of the cum with a finger on his free hand (the other one kept stroking his cock), and opened his mouth. He let his tongue extend and lick Jason's cum off of his hand. Noel finished himself off, and let the cum land on Jason's naked chest.

"Taste my cum, please," Noel pleaded, running a hand down Jason's toned chest.

Jason swallowed majority of the cum that landed on him.

"I'll see you soon," Noel whispered, leaning in to place a kiss on Jason's lips.

Ezra twitched as he watched the boys share a good kiss. It seemed real. It seemed really real. He thought the sex didn't mean anything just because Noel didn't have any feelings for Jason! That was what kept him from being jealous. He didn't even finish cumming, he just let his no longer hard cock fall back into place. He pulled his khaki shorts up, and ended the recording.

"Jason, you should be on your way out just about now," Ezra said after clearing his throat. "I need to have a word with Noel."

"All right. Thanks for this, Ezra," Jason said, grinning. He clothed himself again and walked out of the apartment

"Hey, Fitzy," Noel said, smiling. "What do you wanna talk about with me?"

"Jason," Ezra said, frowning.

"What about Jason?" Noel asked curiously.

"You said you don't have any feelings for Jason. You said he was just your friend. But now you're kissing him and fucking him like he's your boyfriend!" Ezra yelled jealously, tossing his camera onto the couch.

"Whoa, Ezra, why do you sound so jealous?" Noel asked. "I was doing it all for your movie, calm down. You know what? I should get going. I have a football meet or whatever in a while."

"Noel," Ezra said, sighing. "Noel, wait! Are you mad at me?"

"No, I'm not mad," Noel said, putting his clothes on. "I'm just a little bit confused, okay? I need some time to myself. But thank you for today. I'll talk to you later."

Ezra sighed as Noel walked out of his apartment. What had he done?


	4. Chapter 4

**I kind of tried to show that Ezra has some feelings for Noel in the last chapter, but you can kind of see that Noel has some confusion because he's starting to open up to the fact that Jason has a crush on him. This is kind of when the love triangle begins. Oh, and now Wren is going to be thrown into the mix! I promised that he would be in here soon, so here he is. He's a pretty significant part to the whole love triangle. You'll just have to read and find out what happens :)**

**Chapter 4: The Doctor's Help**

* * *

Ezra didn't know what to do. Not only was he now pretty sure he was gay, but he also had started to get interested in Noel Kahn! He thought that Noel might feel something for him at first, but after the events of the pornographic movie, he wasn't so sure anymore. He saw the way Jason and Noel kissed, and it didn't look fake. It looked realer than real. Almost as if Noel had feelings for Jason, which didn't seem too unlikely at that point.

Walking down to the Brew, which wasn't far from his apartment, Ezra entered to get some coffee. Coffee always helped him think straight, and it had been a while since he had any store bought coffee. His home coffee was a little... bad. He was getting sick of the taste.

Anyways, when he entered the Brew, he saw a girl he hadn't seen in forever. Emily Fields. She was a former student of his when he still taught at Rosewood High. He knew she was gay, or excuse him, a lesbian. He didn't know why, but he felt like she was so high up. She had the confidence to be openly gay. Ezra didn't want anyone to know about his sexual orientation. He was only experimenting with Noel and Jason. He knew it would be totally inappropriate to ask one of his ex-girlfriend's closest friends on advice about being gay, but what choice did he have? He knew he needed help. He couldn't handle it on his own.

Emily leaned forward and pecked her girlfriend Paige's lips quickly. They hugged for a brief moment before Paige left the Brew without another word. Once Paige had left, Ezra walked up to Emily nervously. How was he supposed to ask Aria's close friend? He worried that Emily might tell Aria about what he had talked to her about. He wasn't too surprised at the shocked look Emily gave him when he walked up to her. It had been a long time since they had spoken, and he was almost sure that Aria had mentioned their break up.

"Mr. Fitz," Emily said, biting her lip roughly out of nervousness. "Hi..."

"Hello, Emily," he said, struggling to look up at her. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" She nodded her head nervously. "Well, I think we have known each other for a long time. I'm no stranger, even though we haven't spoken in forever. I'm not your teacher anymore, so please, call me Ezra."

She nodded her head and said, "O-okay. It's nice to see you again, Mr...F... I mean Ezra. How's it going?"

"Good, good. I'm moving forward with my life, doing some writing on my own time," Ezra said, blinking quickly. "Um, Emily, I didn't come here to make small talk. I don't mean to be rude, but I have other intentions of talking to you today."

"Please, if this is about Aria, I can't help you with her, okay?" Emily asked, backing up a little bit. "I know you didn't come here for small talk, I mean... Why would you? But, I can't help you win her back! She's moved on, okay? I don't think you can just disappear from her life and then come back and ask her out again. She has a boyfriend right now."

"No, no, no, Emily, I didn't come here to talk about Aria!" Ezra cried. "If anything, I'm happy that she's found somebody else. I came here to talk about you... and how certain things in your life may be similar to what is happening in mine." She gave him a weird look. "How do I put this? Ugh. I... I'm having a conflict. With myself. About who I may like."

"Ezra, are you... are you implying that you're..." Emily began to ask, but struggled to find the words. "Are you implying that you're gay, sir?"

He ran a hand through his hair nervously and then elaborated on what he had been saying, "Well, I don't know. I... I really don't. I think I may be, but I really don't know. And that's why I need your help. I know you're Aria's friend, and this is beyond awkward, but I need your expertise. How did you get the help you wanted?"

"Well, I was conflicted with myself, too," Emily confessed. "I didn't want to be. I didn't want everyone around me to know. But, I came to terms with it. I figured out that I couldn't change the way I felt. It's who I am. I'm gay. And I'm not afraid to say it now, and neither should you be."

"Did you... you know... talk to anybody about it?" Ezra asked.

"I didn't know who I could trust," Emily explained. "But one time, I was at a doctor's appointment. They were just doing a simple check up for me, and then I sprung the question out on my doctor. I asked him about sexuality. I asked him about being gay. He wasn't the reason I ended up coming out, but he really helped me. He helped me get a better understanding of who I am. He pushed me to come to terms with myself. I know it may seem crazy, but doctors really can help."

He smiled a little bit at Emily, grateful that she was willing to offer him that help.

"Thank you, Emily," he said, still smiling. "I know it may not seem like it, but I really appreciate it. I appreciate you for not judging me."

"I know how you feel. I didn't want anyone judging me when I was still struggling to come out, so I know you don't want that either," she said. "Can I tell you something, Ezra?" He nodded his head. "I always thought you just broke Aria's heart for no reason. I didn't know that there was all this going on for you. Was it why you wanted to break up with her?"

He swallowed hard and tried to explain, "I didn't fully know that I was doubting my sexuality back then. I just knew something wasn't right. I just knew that I didn't feel the same way about her. I liked her, but I didn't love her, and I didn't want to keep pretending like I could love her the way she loved me. That, to me, felt more wrong than just breaking up with her. I don't know what she told you, but this is my side of the story."

"She didn't, and still doesn't, know what's going on with you," Emily said. "She thought you were just a jerk willing to give up all you two had. She thought you found someone else. Ezra, I don't want to be the one to tell her about your sexuality. You should be the one. And I think you should tell her. At least explain to her that it wasn't out of nowhere. I know she has a new boyfriend and all, but I think you should tell her."

"If I get the chance to see her again, I will," Ezra promised. "Thank you so much, Emily. I owe you a lot for being so understanding. For being so patient with me..."

They both smiled at each other for a brief moment. Stepping forward, Ezra pulled Emily in for a gentle hug. She kept smiling, her face resting against his chest sweetly as they hugged. Little did they know, Aria emerged from the entrance of the Brew, and found them in their embrace. And she wasn't happy to see that.

* * *

"Hello, Mister Fitz, thank you for coming in today," a British doctor spoke, stepping into the hospital room. "I'm your doctor, Dr. Kingston. What seems to be the problem today?"

"I have some questions," Ezra said, biting his lip. "About myself."

Ezra looked up, only to see that the doctor was far from a stranger. He had seen that British man several times before. His eyes widened, but Dr. Kingston didn't seem to recognize him just yet.

"Wait, excuse me, but I requested a doctor that's gay... you know... I wanted to talk about my sexuality with somebody who has experienced coming out and all," Ezra nervously said.

His doctor laughed and said, "Yes, I know. The nurse told me what you wanted, and that's why she asked me to see you. I'm gay myself, Mister Fitz. What would make you think otherwise?"

"Because... because... you dated Spencer Hastings!" Ezra cried.

"Spencer Hastings? Well, not really. It was a brief affair. We just kissed like once or twice," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "After she told me the affair wouldn't work any longer, I spent some time with some guys, and I ended up realizing I had feelings for them, rather than attraction, which is what I felt for Spencer. She has a boyfriend now, anyways. Toby, I believe. Anyways, what's your issue today? Want to talk about coming out, hmm?"

Ezra nodded his head and said, "A friend... well, my ex-girlfriend's friend, told me that she talked to her doctor when she wanted advice on being gay. I don't know if I am or not. I mean, I've been with girls for a long time, I've slept with girls. But then I slept with this guy, and... yeah."

"No one can tell you if you're gay or not... except you yourself," Dr. Kingston said, sitting down. "Not by the way you dress or the way you talk. No one can tell. They just call certain clothes gay. You probably know what I mean. But, you don't need to hide yourself from the world. If you think you're gay, then so be it. I would spend some time with more guys and see if you are attracted to them, or if you have romantic feelings for them. It's common to have desire to be with a best friend, if that's the case, but that's usually more common for girls, since girl best friends are extremely close most of the time. Maybe if you and your best friend are close, that's all it is. It might not mean you're gay."

"Thank you," Ezra said, smiling. "Thank you so much, Dr. Kingston. I have a meeting soon, so I should probably get going."

"Any time, Ezra. And please, call me Wren," he said, smiling sweetly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: When You Lose a Friend**

Ezra flipped through the channels on his TV. It was nine o' clock at night, and he had nothing better to do. It was a Friday night, too. He was a grown man. Shouldn't he have had plans to drink booze with his buddies and hit on women? That's what he thought he should have been doing. In college, before he ever met or dated Aria, he always spent time with his friends. Now, he just sat alone in his apartment at night whenever he had free time. It was pretty sad when he thought about it.

There was a knock on his door, but it didn't count as spending time with anyone. He sighed, muting his television, and then walked to the door of apartment 3B to open it. He was shocked when he saw Noel Kahn standing there. His hair was wet from the rain outside, but it only made a small smile appear on Ezra's lips.

"Noel, hey," he said, scratching his head. "What are you doing here on a Friday night? I thought you would have plans."

"I do now," Noel quietly said.

Ezra looked up at him, giving him a quizzical expression. Noel stared hard at Ezra's ice blue eyes, and then grabbed the collar of his navy blue shirt and kissed him hard on the mouth. Ezra was in shock, but he loved the taste of Noel's mouth. He knew he was falling for Noel. He couldn't help it.

"I... I have to go," Noel told him, and shut the door, leaving the older man alone.

Ezra was completely puzzled by Noel's actions. He stopped at his apartment at nine in the evening to give him a sexy kiss before running away? He was confused about the boy's actions, but he wasn't chasing after him at this hour. He sighed, thinking hard about how perfect their kiss was, before sitting back down on his couch, and flipping through the television channels again, like nothing ever happened. But, all night, he couldn't seem to get that perfect kiss out of his head.

* * *

Ezra was sitting at a table in the Brew, sipping a cup of coffee as he scrolled through his cell phone. He ran a hand through his dark brown curls, and set his coffee cup down on the table. He looked up when he heard loud footsteps rapidly enter the door of the Brew. And it was Jason DiLaurentis, pissed and ready to slap a bitch.

"There you are, _Fitz_," Jason angrily said, grabbing the man's shirt, and yanking it hard. "Who the hell do you think you are? Fuck off."

"Hey! What did I do?" Ezra asked, pushing Jason off of him.

"Don't play innocent!" Jason cried. "In confidence, I told you about my feelings for Noel, and what do you do? You kiss him. You try and_ steal_ the guy I like. I actually thought we were becoming friends, Ezra. And then you stab me in the back by dating the guy I like."

"Noel and I aren't dating," Ezra told him. "Jason..."

"So you didn't kiss him, then?" Jason asked in disbelief, folding his arms.

"Uhm... no... I did, but... I never said it meant anything to me," Ezra tried. "Noel kissed me out of nowhere! It was super brief. I didn't know how to stop it. It was never my intention to steal him from you, I swear."

"Well, congratulations, you did it!" Jason yelled. "I lost the guy I like to a man who doesn't even know if he's gay or not! I liked it better when you thought you were straight and stayed the fuck out of my life, you old man."

"Jason, it doesn't have to be this way," Ezra desperately tried. "You can have Noel, you can have him all to yourself. I don't want things to be this way. Don't say these things that you don't mean."

"I mean it, Ezra. From now on, stay the fuck out of my life," Jason snapped.

"Please," Ezra pleaded.

"Hey! What are you two doing?"

Butting into the fight was Wren Kingston. He raised his eyebrows and repeated himself, "I said... _what are you two doing_?"

"This little piece of shit is nothing to me," Jason told him. "I'm getting out of here."

With that, Jason stormed out of the Brew, leaving Ezra to really feel bad about what he did.

"Ezra," Wren said quietly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Ezra lied. "I just... Well, you saw. I had a fight with Jason."

"Hmm... How would you like to get your mind off of all the fighting and drama, and come spend the day with me?" Wren asked with an adorable smile plastered on his face. "I won't be able to make the problem go away, but I certainly know how to show you a good time."

Ezra smiled and said, "Yeah. Thank you. That actually sounds really good."

"Glad we agree," Wren said. "Shall we?"

* * *

"Fuck you!" Jason yelled as he knocked on his half sister's door loudly. "Would you guys quit it?"

Spencer walked to the door, half-naked, and asked, "What is going on, Jason? Since when do you even spend a moment at home?"

"I was having a bad day, and I didn't need to hear you and your boyfriend together," Jason snapped.

She blushed and said, "Well, we weren't expecting you to come home. Mom and dad are out of town, and you usually hang out with friends or go out with somebody until way after midnight."

"Today, I'm not," Jason said.

"What happened?" Spencer asked.

"Don't you need to go finish your business with Toby?" Jason asked, raising his eyebrows.

"If my brother is in trouble, I'm sure we can wait. Plus, it's really awkward now that I know you're home," Spencer laughed.

"Okay, well this is a shit story, but you walked yourself into this," Jason warned her with a smile on his face. "Basically, I've liked this guy for a really long time. You know Aria's ex-boyfriend Ezra? Well, we started talking, and I told him about how I might like this guy. Fitz thinks he might be gay-"

"Ezra's gay?" Spencer asked, shocked.

"Yeah, he is," Jason said, sighing. "And it turned out to be worse for me than I thought. I was being a good person to him, and I've been trying to help him understand his sexuality better, but the dickface turns on me and tries to get at the guy I like! I thought I could trust him, but he stabbed me in the back, and is making it look like I'm the bad guy. He's probably gonna go cry to Noel Kahn about how I bitched on him."

"_Whoa_, wait! You like Noel Kahn?" Spencer asked in shock.

"Please don't judge me. I mean, how can I not? He's a lacrosse and football playing attractive dude. And we sort of became friends, so I thought I had a shot with him, not _no_. He likes Ezra fucking Fitz," Jason angrily ranted.

"As much as I despise Noel Kahn, I have to say, you can't force him to like you. If he's fallen for Ezra, then that's their problem," Spencer suggested.

"Easy for you to say. You've been able to stay steady with the same boyfriend for such a long time, and everything works so easily," Jason sighed. "Plus, the sex must be great if that boy can get you to moan like that. It's gross because you're my sister, but kudos to him."

"Leave!" Spencer cried, shaking her head with a laugh.

* * *

Jason went downstairs to grab a beer that night. He sighed, slamming the fridge shut. Spencer was still upstairs, fucking Toby's brains out. Or, they might have just been spending time together, but he knew they fucked at least once that day. He didn't like being single. He wanted to kiss Noel and fuck him like never before, but he knew Noel was into Ezra for real.

There was a knock on his door, and he went to open the door.

"Noel? What are you doing here?" Jason asked, shocked.

"I got stood up. Is your sister home?" Noel asked.

"Yeah, but she won't come downstairs. She's spending the night with Toby, and they never come out of her room when he stays over," Jason laughed. "What's up? What happened?"

"I kissed Ezra, and I asked him to meet me at the Grille tonight. I wanted to take him on a real date. I wanted to try and be something instead of just sleeping around," Noel explained. "But the bitch ass stood me up. I genuinely liked him, and he fucking stood me up!"

"You know he's confused about who he is," Jason reminded. "Maybe he got scared."

"He could have texted," Noel said. "I don't want complicated. I don't want to deal with him having to figure out who he is. Either he knows he wants to be with me, or there's nothing between us at all. I want something simple and fun."

"Well, I'm sorry he did that to you, Noel," Jason said. "Maybe you stick around and drink some beers with me. It's always a good cheer-up when I have a broken heart."

"You have a beer in your hand right now," Noel said.

"That's because I have a broken heart," he confessed, his blue eyes moving upwards.

Noel had an idea of what he meant, but he didn't push on asking. Instead, he asked, "Why don't you drop that beer, and go out with me tonight? We can go to Pescado's or Bucalli's. Wherever you want. Just us. And it'll be fun."

"I would love to," Jason agreed with a smile. "Let me go get my wallet."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Falling for Who?

Ezra stared at the roof of his apartment bedroom. He felt like wallowing in his own pain forever. It bothered him that he would never be able to tell Noel how he felt. He couldn't risk making Jason anymore angry. But Noel made it clear that he didn't have feelings for Jason, right? Ezra couldn't handle losing a friend, but he also didn't want to do nothing about his feelings for Noel.

The first step was to try and make a good apology to Jason. Maybe there was a chance he could patch things up with his friend, and then maybe Jason would get over Noel, giving Ezra an open door to get the guy he liked. So, he put on his sweatshirt and jeans, and then made his way over to the DiLaurentis house, knocking on the door carefully. He was stunned when he saw Jason wearing nothing but his pajama bottom. His whole chiseled chest was revealed. His abdominal muscles so defined... But Ezra didn't understand why the guy was still in his pajamas midday.

"Jason, hi," Ezra greeted quietly. "I was in the area, and I just wanted to come over and see how things are. I mean... are you still mad at me for what happened?"

"No, how can I be mad at you anymore?" Jason asked with a slight smirk and a genuine laugh. "You are too good of a friend, Ezra. Nobody but you would have stood their date up for a friend. I know you skipped your date with Noel for me, and I really appreciate that. I've had friends in my life before, but none of them have ever been as generous as you. You're different than the others, Ezra."

"Well, that's meaningful to hear," Ezra said, a small smile curling on his face. "Of course I would do that for you. Not going out with Noel is worth keeping a friend like you. Uh... but how did you find out that I stood him up? I stayed home all night after I skipped the date."

"He came over to my place to tell me about it," Jason explained. "He seemed pretty bummed about you not showing up, but I think I took his mind off of. A lot, actually."

"What do you mean you took his mind off of it?" Ezra asked jealously.

"You told me I could have Noel all to myself," Jason answered with a grin on his face. "Yeah, so I took him for myself. I hate to be a dick, but I wasn't going to miss out on the opportunity to get with him. He came to my place brokenhearted, and asked me out for dinner. We went out to eat, and then we came back to my place. He spent the night here."

"He spent the night!?" Ezra cried. "Did you take advantage of his broken heart?"

"Don't be so full of yourself. You didn't mean the world to him. He and I hooked up, and his mind has already been taken off of you," Jason said with a smirk on his face. "I'd like to thank you for pushing him into my arms. I've finally got the guy I like."

"I told you that you could have him, and I'll keep my word," Ezra gave in with a sigh. "You deserve to be with him. I still have a lot of self exploration to do before I can commit myself to any guy."

Ezra made his way home, but he was sad about it. Jason and Noel hooked up last night? He couldn't help but be jealous. He did miss his chance. He decided not to go for Noel in order to keep his friendship with Jason, but then Jason got Noel instead! It seemed almost unfair. It was like a war that he could never win, and he hated that.

Back at Jason's house, the shirtless young man made his way back to bed. He happily sighed, laying back down next to Noel's quiet body. He kissed the top of the lacrosse player's head, smiling to himself. Noel began to wake up, smiling back.

"Mornin', sleepyhead," Jason teased. "You slept like a baby last night."

"Well, you really wore me out right before I crashed," Noel laughed, groggily sitting up in bed. "That was an unexpected last night..."

Jason glanced up, biting his lip. He mustered up all the courage he could, and placed a long kiss on Noel's lips. It was very chaste, and eventually, Noel ended it. He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Alright, you're not as into this as you were last night," Jason said, raising his eyebrows. "Did I do something wrong this morning?"

"No, nothing like that. Last night was fun. I had a good time at dinner, and a good time after, for sure," Noel explained. "It's just, do you think that we're making a mistake? I don't know if that was supposed to happen."

"But it did," Jason reminded him. "Sometimes, unexpected things happen in life. Surprises are the best. It's no fun when everything in your life is planned out perfectly. All that's left now is figuring out what it meant. So... what does this mean for us?"

"I don't know. What do you want it to mean?" Noel asked.

"I know how I feel. I was more just looking for how you feel," Jason told him, sighing. "Look Noel, you probably already know this, but I like you. I'm not looking for just some one night stand, or just a hook up every now and then. I'm in my twenties now, it's time to start figuring my life out. I know you're a high school kid, and that doesn't change how I feel about you. It was really good being your friend, and now a friendship is not what I'm looking for."

"Damn," Noel muttered. "Jason, I'm not saying that I don't like you, because I would be lying. Last night proved how amazing a relationship with you would be, but that's just not what I'm looking for right now. I mean, I want a relationship, but—"

"Not with me?" Jason finished for him.

"When you put it like that, it sounds harsher than it's supposed to be," Noel said, laughing. "It wasn't meant to come out in a mean way. I just want to be friends. It's flattering that you like me, but if I'm being honest, that's not what I'm looking for right now."

"Yeah, I know what you're looking for," Jason mumbled, staring at the floor. "I know who you want to be with. It's Ezra, isn't it?"

"Jason, I can't help how I feel about him," Noel tried to explain. "Something about him... it's crazy how I feel. I shouldn't have done this to you. I shouldn't have slept with you if that's not what I want. Sleeping with you was good, but I shouldn't have led you on. Truth is, I've known that you like me for a long time, and I'm okay with it, but I wasn't going to do anything about it. And since I knew that you have feelings for me, sleeping with you was such a low thing to do. I feel like a jerk."

"You're not a jerk," Jason said, pecking his cheek lightly, "but maybe you should go. Rejection stings, I will admit that."

"Oh, come on. Don't take it as a rejection," Noel said.

"There's no sugar coating it. That's what it is, and that's what happened. You rejected me," Jason scoffed. "I basically admitted my feelings for you, and asked about any future between us, and then you said no to me. You said you don't want a relationship with me. I get that. It's cool. I just need some time to cool off myself."

"Take all the time you need to cool off," Noel said, getting up from bed and dressing himself again. "Call me any time. I hope this doesn't change anything, because I really value us being friends. And you're not mad at Ezra, are you?"

"No," Jason said, shaking his head. "I've been an ass to him lately. I feel like crap about what I said. He didn't deserve the way I treated him. If anything, I think I should apologize to him."

"You're a good guy, Jason," Noel said, smiling before walking out the door.

...

Ezra heard a knock on his door. Sighing, he got out of bed for the first time, since he had found out about Jason and Noel's hook up. He rolled his eyes when he saw Noel at the door.

"What do you want?" Ezra asked coldly.

"That's not the tone I was expecting to hear from the guy that stood me up on our date," Noel responded, raising his eyebrows. "I thought you would be the one apologizing to me, not the other way around."

"I felt bad for not showing up at first, but the minute I heard about what you did as soon as I didn't show up, I knew how little I meant to you," Ezra snapped. "Originally, I didn't show up because I didn't want to upset Jason anymore than I already had. Losing a friendship wasn't something I signed up for. I thought not going on the date would make him happy, but now I know that he took this as an opportunity to swoop in and make his move."

"Jason didn't mean any harm, okay?" Noel said, sighing. "It feels better to know that you didn't bail on me because you felt like it."

"I have justifications for what I did, but you have nothing for what you did, so I don't even know why you bothered to come here," Ezra said, about ready to slam the door in his face.

"So, you know about what happened..." Noel muttered. "Okay, look, I was rebounding. He never really meant anything. I thought that I meant nothing to you, so I took all my frustrations out by sleeping with him. I had to know that somebody wanted to be with me, if the guy that I have feelings for doesn't want to be with me. But now that I know you do, it's different. Now that I know I wasn't crazy for feeling the way that I do..."

"Wasn't it clear when we kissed?" Ezra asked, but sighed again. "I want to get over the fact that you slept with him, but it's still hard for me to comprehend. If I meant so much to you, it wouldn't have been so easy to sleep with another guy."

"I know it was a desperate and stupid thing to do. I was just looking for comfort. And I will do anything I can to make it up to you," Noel begged. "Please, Ezra. Give me another chance to make this up to you. We both screwed up at least a little bit. You are the person I want to be with, and at this point, I don't know how to prove it to you anymore."

"I'll let you prove it to me," Ezra said with a smirk, his fingertips trailing up the back of Noel's shirt. Shivers were sent down the younger boy's spine. He bit his lip, shocked by the drastic change of emotion in Ezra. One minute, he was trying to get him to leave, and now, he was trying to seduce him?

"You're a dirty teacher, Mr. Fitz," Noel teased, but cupped the man's cheeks, and gave him a long kiss. He felt Ezra's tongue. Their eyes were closed, their hands were touching parts of each other, and their lips were touching. They moved further into the apartment. Without pulling away, Noel kicked the door shut.

They continued towards Ezra's bed. He dominated Noel, pushing him down on the bed, hovering on top of him. His lips kissed down Noel's neck, and eventually, he yanked the boy's shirt over his head. Noel began unbuttoning his own jeans, kicking them off, leaving him in only his boxers. Soon, Ezra's sweatpants joined the floor, as well as his t-shirt. Both the men were in only their boxers, making out on the bed. The emotions were higher than ever before, but Ezra still had that urge to feel a passion that showed that Noel wanted him more than Jason. He needed to be shown that Jason didn't mean anything at all.

"You or me?" Noel asked.

"You do it," Ezra responded, licking his lips. "After all, this is for you to show me... you're supposed to prove to me what you feel. Let's see what you're feeling, Noel."

Noel grinned, dropping his boxers to the floor, revealing his massive cock. Ezra wanted to get his hands and mouth all over that, but he restrained himself. This was a test to see what Noel felt. Ezra knew what he felt, and he could easily prove his feelings, but this was Noel's opportunity, not his own.

"Get this off already," Noel whined, pushing Ezra's boxers to the floor.

He flipped Ezra onto his back and onto a dog-like position, his ass sticking out towards Noel. Noel reached over, giving his ass a squeeze before sitting on his knees. He grabbed his own cock, and found the hole in Ezra's ass, pushing in for the first time. He pumped in and out of the hole, rubbing down Ezra's thighs as he did so. The former teacher found his whole body going weak. Noel fucked him so perfectly, he couldn't believe how good he felt. After they both finished themselves off, climaxing, they laid in bed together, unlike they'd ever done before.

To Ezra's surprise, while the men were laying in bed together, Noel grabbed his hand in bed, giving it a light squeeze.

"This isn't all about sex, you know," Noel told him. "I don't know about you, but I want something real with you. I know you've been doing that whole figuring yourself out thing—"

"Noel, I know who I am," Ezra told him, nervously bringing his body even closer to Noel's. "This whole testing the waters business is over. I'm ready for this now. I don't know if I just like guys, or if I like guys and girls, but what I do know is that I like you. I'm not going to play that hiding game, I'm far too old for that, and you deserve better. Let's do this for real."

Noel smiled, cupping his cheeks.

"So, this is official?" Noel asked, still smiling.

"I guess it is," Ezra responded, smiling back genuinely and giving him a long kiss on the lips.

...

Heading to the Brew to buy coffee for himself and Noel, who was waiting back in the apartment, Ezra smiled. Everything was perfect. He finally got the guy he wanted, and he didn't care who saw them. All he had to deal with was the fallout of Jason finding out. But this time, he was standing his ground, and wasn't going to give Noel up.

"Thanks," Ezra said to the barista, grabbing the two coffees. When he turned around, he was surprised to see Doctor Wren Kingston standing there with a bright smile on his face. "Dr. Kingston? Hey..."

"Oh, if it isn't Ezra Fitz," Wren laughed. "Remember what I said before you left? Call me Wren. I'm not that professional in or out of the office."

"Hmm, are you unprofessional with all your patients, or just me?" Ezra teasingly joked

"Hmm... might just be you," Wren responded, surprising Ezra. "How are you?" he changed the subject.

"Better than I was before," Ezra explained. "I don't know how, but with all the experimenting, I think I've gripped a sense of who I am, who I want, and all that. Thank you for all you helped me with."

"It's my job," Wren said, smiling. "Any time, of course. And, I think we're a bit closer than most normal doctors and their patient, so if you ever have any questions, I'm always open to answering them. No matter how crazy."

"That's good to know. I'll keep that in mind. Thanks again, Wren," Ezra said, nodding his head.

"Yes, I'm happy to help," Wren told him. "Are you looking for an extra energy boost today, or are you meeting with somebody? Because I'd like to sit down and talk, if that isn't weird."

"Oh... it's not weird, it's just... I can't," Ezra responded. "I hate to say it, but I do have plans. I'm meeting with my boyfriend. But I would love to have a coffee with you some other time. I'm sure the hospital has my medical information. So, I give you permission to get my number from there and give me a call some time." Ezra laughed, smiling at Wren.

"Your boyfriend?" Wren asked. "I mean, sure, I'd still like to have a coffee. I didn't know you were seeing someone right now."

"Yeah, well this thing sort of happened between me and this guy. And now, he's not just some guy anymore," Ezra laughed, scratching his head. "He's a great guy. We started dating a few days ago."

"Right, I am sure he is," Wren agreed, nodding his head. "I'm very happy for you, since you've found a good relationship. I'll be sure to maybe call you some time. It was good running into you, Ezra."

"You, too, Wren," Ezra said, smiling and waving as he walked away.

As soon as he turned towards the door, he bumped into yet another familiar face. But this time, it was Jason, so he wasn't sure if it was really a good idea to stick around and chat, like he did with Wren. And he knew things would take an even worse turn if he revealed to Jason that Noel wasn't just a one time kiss, but also his first boyfriend...

"Sorry," Ezra mumbled, about to dodge him and continue walking, but he turned around and grabbed Ezra's arm, pulling him back.

"Don't run away from me," Jason said, sighing. "I should have come to you a long time ago. I'm an ass, I know. What kind of friend prevents his friend from dating the guy he likes for selfish reasons? Noel made it clear how he feels about you, and I am not going to be the one to stop this. I know you guys are dating. You don't have to keep avoiding me because you think I'm mad. What you did for me was one of the nicest things, but I was asking for too much from you. I've lived in a world where people never cared that much for me, but you've made me feel like I actually have some meaning."

Ezra was shocked, but smiled. Immediately, he leaned forward and hugged Jason, wrapping his arms around the blond male. Jason smiled, hugging him back. Both of them were glad that this 'fight' they had been having was finally over.

"I didn't want us to stop being friends because of a guy," Ezra told him, pulling back from the hug. "I'm really glad you're ok with it. Are you sure you're fine about this? I know it probably sucks to see the guy you like with somebody else... especially when that somebody else is your friend that knew you liked him in the first place—"

"No need to ramble," Jason laughed. "Of course I'm bummed, but this isn't my place to start some war. I'll get over him at some point. What matters most to me is that we never stop being friends."

Ezra patted his back before saying, "I'm glad you've finally come around. I like things better this way... when I don't have to feel afraid of us falling apart. But you know what? If you're looking for a rebound, I think I know a handsome gay guy that might just be looking for somebody."

"A new guy?" Jason asked, a little surprised. "I don't know, man."

"Come on, I'm not asking you to do it now," Ezra explained. "Take all the time you need to think about it, and give me a call if you're interested in meeting up with him. He's good looking, sweet, funny, charming... and I think you'll really like him."

"Well, he's sounding more and more like an ideal guy," Jason agreed, biting his lip. "I need to take a little time off to clear my head of Noel, and make sure I'm ready to start anything new. You get it, right? It's not that I'm not interested, it's just that I'm a bit hesitant to begin something."

"Hey, no pressure," Ezra said with a smile. "I should probably go get this coffee to Noel, since he's been waiting for quite some time, but you go think hard, and get back to me whenever you can."


End file.
